Steppers Ball
by InuVintage
Summary: Ray cheats on Kai at a party, Kai is furious, what happens when Kai finds out? Well read to find out! Yaoi! OCs included.
1. Let Us Begin

Akio: Hello, hello everybody! Ogenki desu ka. Here I am starting with a new story. Ummm.... I know you're getting sick of me canceling and starting new stories. I'm sorry. I'll try to stop that habit. I think this'll make you madder, but...Tyler is going to be in this fic! This is not a sequel There will surprise guests in this fic. All right!  
  
Haruki: Ay, why you always doin' that?  
  
Akio: Umm...doing what?  
  
Haruki: Putting that Tyler-Boy in all of your fics!  
  
Akio: I dunno...ever since I created him, I've used him in all my fics. Does that answer your dumb question?  
  
Haruki: No, but I'll go with that.  
  
Akio: Yeah, whatnever!  
  
Haruki: Akio, my boy, it's whatever. Who taught you how to speak?  
  
Akio: That's not important! Let's skip to the story...  
  
********Steppers Ball**********  
  
The party jammed as The Bladebreakers walked in. They looked around in excitement seeing people dance, talk, and eat. The party was set at the home of Mr. Dickinson in London, England. Many teams were invited like the All Stars, Demolition Boyz, The White Tigers, and more. The boys greeted their friends as they stumbled through the crowd toward Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Hey Mr. D!" yelled Tyson as they saw Mr. Dickinson sitting in a chair, falling asleep. The team grabbed Mr. Dickinson as he almost hit the ground. He then woke up from his light sleep. "Hello, boys! I never thought you'd make it with all this snow." said Mr. Dickinson. "Well, it was a tough plane trip, we landed numerous times because of this damned snow. I was so pissed off, Mr. Dickinson, Mr. Dickinson!" yelled Kai as Mr. Dickinson once again fell asleep, but once again woke up. "Eh, where's that boy, umm...."grumbled Mr. Dickinson as he tried to remember the silver-haired boy's name.  
  
"Do you mean Tyler? We left him home; I didn't want him embarrassing me tonight. By the way, why are you so sleepy?" asked Kai. "Well, I am getting old, you know. The doctor recommended for me to retire soon."  
  
"What? What do you mean you're retiring? You can't retire? Who will be our manager, and chairman of the BBA, Mr. Dickinson? You know no one is as good as you!  
  
"Kai! I don't know, and I don't care...I'm old enough to make my own decisions, young man. I need no one to change my mind."  
  
"But Mr. Dickinson, what about..."  
  
"Kai, what about you go and have fun like the rest of the guys are doing? I threw this party as a retirement celebration. Now go on." Said Mr. Dickinson as he walked up to his room.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson got a phone call...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Tyson, how's it going? Did ya make it to the party yet?"  
  
"We sure did. It seems like Mr. D. outdid himself."  
  
"Tyson, it's obvious that it's a great party, it's in London for god's sake!"  
  
"Well, you do gotta point there. So how's it going over there?"  
  
"I'm here in my room, alone."  
  
"Listen, Ty, I'm sorry Kai left you, again. You know how much he hates you."  
  
"Yeah, I know that already. It's just so fun to make him miserable. It's- It's like a hobby."  
  
"Well, you better lighten up on your hobby, or else Kai will put you back on the streets."  
  
"Oh, come on, Tyson, Kai'll never do that to me. He may not like me, but he does care about me."  
  
"Tyler, please, he couldn't care less about you."  
  
"Well if he couldn't care less about me, why am I still living in his home?"  
  
"He's only doing it because of me. If I weren't related to you, you'd be more alone than you've ever been."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Aren't Calvin and Helena there? You can't be alone then. (A/N: If you read Why My Cousin, Ty? and Living The Life, you'd know who they are. Anyways, Calvin is Kai's limo driver/ butler/ bodyguard, and Helena's the maid/cook.)  
  
"Yeah, but they're not doing anything. You know Helena hates me as much as Kai does, and I wouldn't wanna disturb Calvin from his duty."  
  
"Well don't worry, we should be back in about two weeks, besides, how could you be so bored in a big house, let alone mansion."  
  
"Well, it's not fun when you're alone, you know. I think I'll just go downstairs and watch some TV for a while, if Helena lets me. If not, I'm gonna just come back up here and be bored again. Or maybe I'll go to the mall or something."  
  
"Oh, alright then. I'm gonna go gobble up some of this food, I'll see ya later."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
The two hung up the phone. Tyson walked over to the food table as he said he would do...  
  
*******  
  
Akio: Hey, did ya like what you saw?  
  
Haruki: If you did...review!  
  
Akio: Tell us what you think, all right?  
  
Haruki: Yeah, I already have a whole plot in my mind.  
  
Akio: I bet you guys can't wait to see it!  
  
Haruki: So stay tuned for chappie 2!!! 


	2. Cheater!

Akio: Hello again, everybody! We missed you guys! Are you ready for chapter 2?  
  
Haruki: Of course they are...but before we begin, we'd like to ask our guest- host for today, how she feels about the story...Daphney?  
  
Daphney: Yes...I'd have to say the story is missing something...this fic needs jealousy! Also, you guys need to show whom the surprise character is soon.  
  
Akio: I know, I know, because you are our guest, I'll put it all in this fic, the jealousy, and the surprise character. Just to be nice, I'll give you a hint of who the surprise character is...He's from a popular anime show, has black, slick hair smothered in grease, has an important job in another kind of world, do you know it is now?  
  
Daphney: Thanks you so much, guys, because I couldn't stand to wait anymore!  
  
Haruki: Hey Daph, we would be pleased if you would do the honors of presenting the 2nd chapter.  
  
Daphney: Arigatou, I appreciate this...now without further ado, I will now present to you, the second chapter of...Steppers Ball!  
  
******* Steppers Ball *******  
  
Tyson started to gobble up the food he saw on the table, following three cups of punch. Most of the crowd stared at him, but he didn't mind. He wasn't afraid to show his personality, well, that's just Tyson for you.  
  
Max and Kenny were sitting at one of the small round tables. Max groaned at the luscious taste of the cake satisfying his taste buds. Kenny knew that later on, Max would be bouncing off the walls. For the first time, Kenny didn't have his laptop with him; he left it at the hotel. So now Kenny felt bored, he decided to go to join Tyson at the refreshment table.  
  
Meanwhile, Ray and Kai were by the lounge, having an "engaging conversation".  
  
"So Kai, how do I look tonight?"  
  
"You look as precious as a set of diamonds."  
  
"You look as precious as a set of rubies."  
  
"You look as precious as a set of sunflowers."  
  
"You look as precious as a set of rhinestones."  
  
"You look as precious as a set of teddy bears."  
  
"You look as precious as a set of pearls."  
  
"But overall, you look better than anyone on this earth."  
  
"No, you look better than anyone on this earth.  
  
"No, you do."  
  
"No, you do."  
  
"No, you do."  
  
"No, you do."  
  
The two continued this as they leaned in for a kiss. But the voice of one of the Demolition Boyz broke the cherished moment...  
  
"Hey Kai!" yelled Tala from across the room.  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"You haven't seen us for nearly a year, and now you'd rather get some than spend some time with your "childhood friends"?  
  
"Ray, I'll be back, let me go talk to these guys for a sec." Said Kai as he walked over to the Demolition Boyz.  
  
The moment Kai reached the other side of the room, a boy, about 16 years of age, walked over to the sofa Ray was sitting on, he then sat down. He leaned over so his head was close to Ray's. "Um, yes?" said Ray as he scooted over. "Hey, does my breath stink or something?" the boy asked. "No, no, I was just wondering why you were so close to Me." Explained Ray as he looked back to see if Kai was coming back anytime soon. "Sorry, I have to go." Said Ray as he rose up out of the soft cushion of the sofa. Just as he started walking, the boy pulled back down into his arms. "Did I tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" said the boy as he pulled Ray closer. "Well, I have been complimented a few times." Said Ray with a smile on his face. "And did you know you have the shiniest hair I've ever felt?" asked the boy as he ran his hand through Ray's hair.  
  
"Kai, it looks like someone's macking on your boyfriend." Said Bryan. "Yeah, and Ray's enjoying it too!" yelled Tala. Kai turned his head to see what would happen next, the boy was just about to lean in for a kiss, and Ray wasn't backing away. Kai walked up behind the sofa. "I hope you to are having fun." Said Kai in his usual cold voice. "Eww, get off me you slob!" yelled Ray, as he tried to act like the boy was forcing him to kiss him. "You can't fool me, Ray, I saw the whole thing. No need to explain. I never thought I'd have to say this to you but...it's over." Said Kai as he took his coat and went outside.  
  
"Baby, don't worry, he's gone."  
  
"Yeah, because of you!"  
  
"But I couldn't resist your attractive appearance."  
  
"Save it!" yelled Ray as he grabbed his own coat and went outside. 30 seconds later he came back. "You, come with me, I don't wanna go alone."  
  
The boy got his coat from under him and ran up behind Ray, and they were out the door...  
  
~~Kai's Point Of View~~  
  
Aww man...I couldn't believe Ray would do that to me. Damn him! I didn't ever want to see his face again. I knew what I would do. I would kick him out of the house! Yeah, that's what I'll do. But I can't say it straight to his face, I know, I'll lie to him. He won't know what's coming to him...  
  
Akio: Was it good?  
  
Haruki: Of course...Oh and once again, we're sorry this chapter is so short! We just can't help it. We want to get the chapters to you as fast as we can, that's the reason.  
  
Akio: Well anyway, please wait for the next chapter! 


	3. How Could You?

Akio: Hey everybody, I'm sorry for the long delay. I was so caught up in other situations. But don't worry, my last day of school was June 14, 2004. So I'll have plenty of time to make more and more chapters! Yay! So guys, are you ready to read what you've been waiting for?  
  
Haruki: Of course they are, and let me recognize a reviewer that said Kai should date Tyler. Reviewer, I don't think that'll ever happen. If you read Why My Cousin, Ty? and Living The Life, you'd see how much pain and chaos was caused by Tyler. But since you are one of my reviewers, I'll see what I can do to start up a relationship between the two. Ok? Glad to make you happy! See? That's how nice we are! Now, without further ado, let us present to you the desired third chapter of Stepper's Ball!  
  
_**Steppers Ball**   
_  
Kai walked down an alley leading to another street. As he got to the other end he saw Ray and the boy that flirted with his ex-koi...  
  
"Kai! I found you. Why did you leave? Where were you?" Ray asked in concern.  
  
"Why do you care?! And who do you think you are kissing someone else and then crawling back to me thinking you will suceed in getting me back? I'm not stupid Ray. I don't think we should date anymore...this is officially the end of the Kon-Hiwitari era.  
  
"Kai, you're not serious, are you?" said Ray as his eyes started to water.  
  
Kai couldn't stand to see Ray saddened like this, but he deserved it, so he continued by saying, "This is the end of me romantically in your life."  
  
"But I love you, Kai Hiwatari!" Ray sobbed as Kai started to walk away. But suddenly he turned his head back facing Ray.  
  
".....But Kai Hiwatari doesn't love you." said Kai as he continued walking.  
  
Ray started to cry once again. The boy beside him lifted his chin up with a finger. "Ray, you have to let him go. He's nothing but your bossy captain to you now. Move on with your life. Find someone who would always respects your mistakes."  
  
Ray looked into the boy's eyes. "Wow...I think I've already found him." whispered Ray as he pulled the boy in for a kiss.  
  
The boy then scooped up Ray in his arms. "Why don't we go to my house...and find something to do."  
  
"That'll be excellent." said Ray in a seductive voice.  
  
Kai had heard everything. He didn't really leave. He stayed up against the wall. "So now I really know it's over between us. I can't believe I was going to give him a second chance. I wish him a happy day."  
  
Back At Mr. Dickinson's House  
  
"Boy am I full!" groaned Tyson in his chair. It was 7: 45 pm and most of the people were gone. The team decided to leave on account of their was nothing else to do. "Mr. Dickinson, we're leaving now!" yelled Max as the team walked the door. There was no response...  
  
Kai's Mansion  
  
" Helena! Helena! Where the hell are you?" yelled Tyler as he searched along the corridor. He'd been aching for some pudding for a long time now. Helena was no where in sight. So Tyler decided to make the pudding himself. He went to the cabinet and pulled out some pudding mix. Suddenly Helena appeared. "Boy, you haveh no rrright to be in ze kitchen! Get out!" scolded Helena as she pushed the boy out of the room. "Well will you at least make me...Oh never mind." said Tyler as he saw the threatening look on her face, warning him to get out of her sight. He went back upstairs and sat on one of the chairs along the large corridor. "I hate her," whispred Tyler, feeling hot tears build up in his eyes. He wiped his tears with the palm of his hands. "Oh Dad, when are you going to take me away from all this... I need you here with me." sobbed Tyler as he sat his head in his hands, leaning forward in the chair. He missed his father dearly, who was in a limo driving service, and never had time to see him, period.  
  
Just then, Calvin appeared. "Hey slugger, whatcha doing sitting in the corridor?" said Calvin as he moved toward his friend. "Well, what else is there to do?" yelled Tyler as his usual sobbing started up again. Calvin pulled up a chair beside Tyler. "What a crybaby." Calvin thought. "Why are you crying?" he whispered as he ran his hand through Tyler's silver locks. "I really don't like Helena. She needs to lose some weight with her big- self. I don't know why I put up with her. Everytime I try to get something, she take it away. Now that Kai isn't here, it's worst. She doesn't even cook me dinner. As a matter of fact, even when Kai is here, he himself treats me with cruelty. What? What do they have against me, Calvin!?" as he stood up.  
  
"Well, remember that time you beat up Ray when Kai put you in the basement the first night you were here? He had to lock you up in the bathroom. And remember that time when you woke Helena and asked her..."  
  
"Ok, ok! I get it now! No more examples. From now on, I'll try to be less disturbing."  
  
"That'll be the day." Calvin laughed.  
  
"No, I'm serous!" said Tyler as he playfully punched Tyler in the arm.  
  
"Well, I guess that's good to hear."  
  
"It is, I'm going to apologize to Helena right now!" said Tyler as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"She'll never forgive him." frowned Calvin. "No matter how much he tried. Suddenly the phone rang. He picked it up from a side table.  
  
"Hello?" Calvin started.  
  
"Oh hey Calvin."  
  
"Well hello Kai! How'd the party go?"  
  
"It was horrible."  
  
"Horrible? Why?"  
  
"Uh, I'll tell you later. Listen, I'm on my way home."  
  
"But sir, you have about two more weeks in London, why are you leaving now?"  
  
"Because I felt like it, ok? I'll be home by after midnight. Would you mind opening the gates for me?"  
  
"Not at all, Sir."  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you later tonight. Bye."  
  
"Bye Kai."  
  
As Calvin put the phone back on the base, he heard a loud smack that echoed through the corridor. "Ow!" he heard Tyler scream as he reappeared up the stairs with a hand on his cheek. "Tyler! What happened?" said Calvin as he felt the bruise on Tyler's cheek.  
  
"Do you need ice?"  
  
"No, I'll, I'll be fine."  
  
"Why'd she slap you?"  
  
"I went down there and apologized. She said nothing. So I asked if she forgived me. Still recieved no response, so I asked, and asked, and asked. Then she just slapped me and said I was pitiful!"  
  
"See, there's the problem! You annoyed her again."  
  
"But I didn't mean to. I can't tell if I'm bothering someone or not. That's just how I was raised."  
  
"Ok, I guess I can't blame you for that. But you just have to have self- discipline, that's to key to gain someone's trust and friendship."  
  
"Thanks Calvin, you're a big help." said Tyler as he pulled Calvin in for a hug.  
  
Back At The Hotel...  
  
"Where the hell are Kai and Ray? They've been gone for two long! I'm getting worried!" yelled Tyson as he paced back and forth. "Well you know how much they love each other, they'll probably on a romantic date."said Max as he got in bed. "Yeah, maybe you're right." said Tyson as he got in bed beside his lover.  
  
What they didn't know was that Ray was off sleeping with a boy, and Kai was on a plane back home. Boy, are they clueless...  
  
Akio: Did you like? Sorry we couldn't make it any longer. I just didn't want you guys to forget about me! So here it is. I'll try to not keep you guys waiting so long, ok? Please review, if you please, I'll accept flames!


	4. No Way!

Akio: Hi guys, I was going to wait a little longer to give this chap to you but I couldn't keep you guys hangin'! Oh and Babs, just for you, I'll try and squeeze a little Kai/Tyler fluffiness in this chap ,ok? It'll be the first scene! I can't wait to see what my brain has in mind for this plot. I don't know yet, because this is all so sudden! But I'll do my best. In later chapters, there will be death, yes, you heard me, _DEATH_. So if you're not comfortable with a character dying, don't read it! Unfortunately, I only have two loyal reviewers so far, I need more reviewers to see how I'm doing! If you you review, I'll recognize, or announce you in the next chapter. So don't forget to read **AND REVIEW**. Now, let's get this story started, shall we?  
  
_**Stepper's Ball**_  
  
Kai fished for the keys to his home, hoping to see it the way it was before he left. "I swear, if Tyler messed with anything, I'll kill him." said Kai as he opened the door, satisfied that everything was kept clean. "Wow, I think I'll have to raise Helena's salary." Kai went to the kitchen counter, and sat down on one of the stools. He pulled out a picture of Ray from his pocket. "Ray..." Kai then ripped the picture in half. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, Ray Kon!" His eyes started to water, feeling the pain that Ray put on him. He couldn't believe his love, that he had a very long time, betrayed him. "Kai, get over him. He's gone, finished, finito." he thought. Just then he heard a familiar, disturbing voice ring through his ears.  
  
"Kai? What are you doing back? Where's the others?" said Tyler as he walked closer. "Kai, what's wrong? Why are you all teary?" he then put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, what's wrong?" Kai pushed Tyler's hand off of him and headed for his room, Tyler followed. When Kai reached his room, he sat on his bed, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. Tyler sat beside him but kept his distance, for he didn't wanna be pounced by Kai for entering his room.  
  
"I-I have to get something off my chest."  
  
"Kai has something to tell me?" Tyler thought.  
  
"Ray...I caught Ray kissing another guy at Mr. Dickinson's."  
  
"Oooh that sleazy son of a..." he gasped as he put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"It's ok, I agree with you."  
  
"Did you try to talk to him about it?"  
  
"I was about to, but I found that boy kissing all over him again."  
  
"Wow, that's harsh."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"Wow, that's harsh."  
  
"Tyler..."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll stop. But Ray must be a fool to cheat on a handsome, buff guy like you."  
  
"You really think I'm that handsome?"  
  
"Kai, even if I won the lottery and was able to move out, I'd still wanna be around you."  
  
"Thank you, Tyler." said Kai as he laid his head on Tyler's shoulder. They were like this for about 30 seconds. Suddenly Kai lifted his head, crismon eyes locked with silver. He leaned in for a kiss, Tyler accepted and pressed his lips against his. When they parted for breath, they said in unison..."Damn."  
  
Tyler stood up. "Is-Is this the part where you kick me out?" asked Tyler as he pointed to the door. "Not tonight," said Kai as he took Tyler's hand. "Uh, you're not gonna throw me out the window, are you?" Kai didn't respond, he pinned Tyler to the bed, and started to unbutton his shirt. In the process, Tyler unzipped Kai's pants and pulled them off so he was in his boxers. He then ripped off Kai's boxers and...  
  
Morning...  
  
Kai woke up and realized that he was naked. But he also saw that there was no Tyler beside him. "Oh, thank God it was just a horrible nightmare! Me and Tyler? Yuck!" said a relieved Kai as he walked out of bed, and put on his robe. Suddenly Tyler walked out of his bathroom with Kai's towel towel around his thin waist. "Um, Tyler? I must be pissy drunk! Because I know I did not just see you walk out of my bathroom in my towel." growled Kai as he clenched his fists. "Kai, don't be silly, you're not drunk. I decided to take a shower here because I was all sweaty from what we did last night."  
  
"Sweaty? Please tell me we went jogging!"  
  
"No, remember when you got on top of me and started..."  
  
"Please! I don't wanna hear anymore. I can't believe this is happening to me!"  
  
"Kai, how are you going to act all naughty with me one minute, and then reverse to the opposite the next minute?"  
  
"I-I don't know, ok!?" said Kai as he walked out of the bedroom. "This guy seriously has problems." said Kai as he walked to his own room to get dressed.  
  
Kai's Point Of View  
  
I walked down the streets of Moscow. I couldn't believe what I've been going through. First, I find Ray kissing another guy in my presence, not caring what I say or do. Then I had sex with Tyson's cousin! Then I was walking in the streets like a coward. I had to do something. I don't know if I should stay with that annoying Tyler, or go and plea for Ray to come back to me. What should I do?  
  
................  
  
Akio: Sorry it was so short, but once again, I don't want my one reviewer to forget about me. Waaahh! Why do I only have one active reviewer? Babs, do you think you can get more people to read my fic. I'd be really appreciated if you did. Thanks! : ) 


	5. Don't Leave Me

Akio: Hey my peeps, how are things going so far? I'm glad you like me story! Now, I'm going to reply to all my reviewers. Babs, if you are the ones who got me more reviewers, thanks! And Babs, unfortunately, Rei will not be the one dying. Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high, I don't know if i'll pair Kai and Ray back together, even they make such a good couple. Bri, I don't think I even know the pairing because there's so much cheating! Gamekid, I don't know about your request, maybe I'll implant some Tala in the fic, but just as Kai's friend, ok? Now here's my information, here's a heads up...The boy that Ray now dates is Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho. I decided to tell now because he was such a mystery. Now Tyson, Max, and Kenny? I think I'll leave them in London! We still need to work things out with this situation with Kai, Ray, Yusuke, and Tyler, ok? Don't worry, they'll return back to Kai's house, I just don't want them messing with the plot. I have good news though, since I've been missing out on Max, Tyson, and Kenny, they'll take the first scene in this chapter right here. Now, sorry for keeping you so long. On with the story!  
  
Stepper's Ball  
  
"Gosh, Ray and Kai have been gone for a long time." said Tyson as he slouched in his chair. "Do you think they've been kidnapped." asked Max with a concerned look in his blue orbs. "I don't know, I hope not. Wait! What if they were murdered? We can't afford losing two teamates!"  
  
"Tyson, maybe they're checked in to another hotel room, you know, for privacy."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. I mean, now we have privacy also. We can do whatever pleases us." said Tyson as he rubbed Max's thigh. "But what about Kenny?" asked Max as he moved his hand away. "Oh please, Kenny went to the library, you know how long a nerd like him will stay in a library." said Tyson as he trailed his finger down Max's chest. "Yeah, let's make love, it'll be our only chance before Kenny gets back." whispered Tyson as he quickly took off his and Max's clothes. "Okay, that sounds like a great idea." was the last thing Max said before he yelled out in pain as Tyson barged inside him.  
  
Mr. Dickinson's Home...  
  
"His impulse is decreasing! He needs more oxygen!" yelled a surgen. "Hurry up! We're losing him. Just then another surgen came with an oxygen tank and an air mask. He then put it on Mr. Dickinson's mouth and turned it on. "Oh no, his breathing is still decreasing." The green waves on the screen kept fading until it was a thin, flat line. "We lost him, he's gone!" said a surgen as he checked for pulses, there were none. On June 23, 2004, Stanley Dickinson was confirmed... dead.  
  
"Well, we did all we could boys. It was obviously his time to go."  
  
"But wait till the media gets a hold of this! They're gonna think we didn't try our best! We might get locked up!"  
  
"Calm down, we're not going to get locked up. What we need to worry about is how we're going to explain this to the Bladebreakers and the BBA."  
  
"Well, I'll go call the hotel they're in, and you put his body in a carrying sack, until his family arranges a funeral."  
  
"Yea, ok." said a surgen as he walked toward the body.  
  
The other surgen picked up Mr. Dickinson's phone and dialed the hotel's number from a phone book. A woman picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, this is Dr. Ranchford from General Hospital. I've called to inform you about the departure the Bladebreaker's mangager, Mr. Stanley Dickinson."  
  
"Oh my, yes, I'll tell them as soon as possible. What was the cause of his death?" said the woman as her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Well, probably from old age. But don't worry, he died peacefully."  
  
"Oh, ok." said the woman as she wiped the sweat she gained on her forehead. They then hung up. "Now, what room are the Bladebreakers staying at." she said to herself as she looked through her big book of reservations. "Ah, here we go, room 54." she said as she happily closed the book and walked upstairs.  
  
Yusuke's Apartment...  
  
"Oh Yusuke, you were excellent last night!" said Ray as he and Yusuke walked out of his bedroom. "Now, I gotta get back to the hotel. See ya Yusuke!" stated Ray but was stopped when Yusuke's hand grabbed him. "Wait, why are you leaving now?"  
  
"I-I-I have to go pack my bags. My team and I will be leaving to go back home soon."  
  
"But...I don't want you too leave, Ray. Why can't you stay here with me?"  
  
"I just can't! I mean I have to travel with my team everywhere. I can't leave with them missing a member. Yusuke, you have to understand." said Ray as he rubbed the boy's skin, with him smiling from the reaction.  
  
"Say, I have an idea, why don't I go back home with you?"  
  
"What? Uh, I don't think that'll be a good idea. Like, Kai's already mad at me, and he'll be furious when he sees you, so what makes you think he'll let you stay in his property? Besides, we already have a rat in the house, and I don't think Kai will let another one in."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Koi. Well, I guess this is...goodbye."  
  
"Only for a while, I'll see you again, I promise." said Ray as he gave you Yusuke a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked out the door. Yusuke watched Ray all the way out of the building. "Ah, that went well. I guess it's time to look for another bitch to fuck!" said Yusuke as he got his coat and went to a nearby gay bar called, "Cream".  
  
..................  
  
That's the end of chappie 5! Stay tuned for chapter 6, coming to you no time soon! But I'll try my best to type and think as fast as I can! Now do you realize who died? Sad, isn't it? Yeah! R.I.P Mr. Dickinson! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 


	6. NOTICEINFO

Akio: Hey errbody! I missed you all! As you now see, Yusuke doesn't really love Ray! Ray let go of Kai for him. I kinda feel sorry for him at this period. IndigoDeath666, we'll all have a moment of silence for our kind- hearted Mr. Dickinson. Everyone close your eyes and pray... that Stanley Dickinson will rest in peace...starting now......................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....................................._Mr. Dickinson, you will forever be in your teams' hearts.  
_  
Haruki: Okay, enough of that! On with the replies! Indigo, we know that these chapters so far have been very short. But we can't help. We have to get the chapters to the readers quickly, or they'll forget about us! But, I bless my few reviewers that I have for this story, you guys make me feel loved. Babs, thanks again for mentioning me to others, I bless you the most. Okay, back to fic talk. I know Ray is bad for doing what he did, and he doesn't deserve Kai. But I don't know wheteher to let him stay with Tyler, or go back to Ray. I want you guys to decide for me, okay? Forfirith- on-a-sugar-high, did you really think killing making Mr. Dickinson die was a sin? Aww man, I feel so cruel because there's possibly no way for him to come back. (I am not making this a supernatural fic anytime soon so you can forget about it!) Okay? **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. IT'S JUST A NOTICE TELLING YOU I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT** **YOU.** I just have no ideas yet. But when I get some, the next chapter will be coming to you shortly, ok? Thanks for being so patient!  
  
Akio: BYE ERRBODY! 


	7. The End We're through

Haruki: Hey, we're finally back! I know its bad timing because everyone is about to start school! Well I was tired of you guys waiting so...here I am!

Akio: If you hate us, we'll understand. I mean, you probably forgot all about this fic! Well we hope you didn't because we're ready to start writing again! Well here's the chappie that you guys have been waiting for!

**_Stepper's Ball_**

_Mr. Dickinson's Open Casket Ceremony..._

"Oh my gosh! Stanley! No! Oh Stanley! Please come back! Stanley! Stanley!" yelled Mrs. Dickinson as she tried to remove the body from the casket. Fellow mourners had to pull her out of the building.

"Oh poor dear!" said another mourner as she wiped the tears from her eyes with a fine handkerchief.

All the teams attended the ceremony, all except the Bladebreakers, who were at the airport waiting to get on a plane home. The Bladebreakers were leaving early since there were no more tournaments for the whole year due to Mr. Dickinson's death. The pastor appeared in front of the audience, causing everyone to look forward.

"We are here today to say goodbye to a great man by the name of Stanley William Dickinson. Stanley was born April 17, 1934 of Elizabeth and Timothy Dickinson. He departed from us on June 23, 2004. And here we are on this day of June 25, 2004 to see our friend for the last time." Said the pastor as he took a long look at the body.

At the Airport......

"Where's Kai!?" panicked an angry Kenny. "We can't leave without him! We've searched everywhere!"

"Let me try to call him on his cell." Said Ray as he took out his own cell and dialed the number. The phone rang about eight times before Kai answered.

"What do you want, Ray? Why are you calling me?"

"Kai, where are you? If you don't get here soon, you'll be left!"

"I'm home. I left the day of the party."

"What?"

"You heard me, bye." Said Kai as he hung up.

"Um, Kai's home."

"What do you mean Kai's home?" said Tyson.

"He left the day of the party."

"Oh, he probably had enough of England." Laughed Max.

"Yeah, I guess he did." Frowned Ray as he remembered what happened a few days ago.

"Plane 285 to Moscow, Russia has arrived. I repeat, Plane 285 to Moscow, Russia has arrived. To board, please enter through gate A4."

"Well, I think that's our plane guys! Let's go!" yelled Max as they went through the gate and onto the plane.

The plane wasn't that big. It was a twelve seater with small televisions in each row, so the passengers were kept entertained. The trip would last them about two hours. When they got home, they were so happy to be back. They went straight to their beds without saying hi to anyone.

After a while, Kai decided to come back home from his walk since he knew the team had arrived already. He would get his chance to apologize to his love for being so misunderstanding back in London. As he got in, he noticed Ray had fell asleep on the couch, so he went and kissed he forehead. As he moved to leave the room, he noticed that Ray had woken up from the feeling of lips on his forehead.

"What was that for?" said Ray as sat up.

"What do you mean what was that for? I can't kiss my own boyfriend while he's asleep?"

"Boyfriend? Hah! I can't believe you have the nerve to call me boyfriend after what you said to me in London! You make me laugh Kai, you really do."

"What are you saying, Ray? Are you not my boyfriend anymore?"

"It's just like you said, Kai! The Kon-Hiwatari era is over. So leave me be!" yelled an angry Ray as he got up to leave the room but was grabbed by Kai. "I love you Ray, and you will not deny me!" said Kai as he forcefully kissed Ray and carried him up to his room. "Get off me! Let me down! Leave me alone!!" was all Ray could say before the door to the bedroom was closed and he was raped by the boy he once loved.

Well, that's what Ray got for cheating on Kai in the first place. Kai and Ray knew they were perfect for each other. But Ray went off and cheated on Kai with Yusuke. But Kai went off and cheated on Ray with Tyler. Now what does that all conclude to? Jealousy & Lust. That is what we've just seen between Ray and Kai. This teaches us to be loyal in a relationship and keep it going for as long as it needs to. We don't know what will Kai do to Ray in the future, but we know this isn't a happy ending. But it's a lesson. Never cheat on the person you love, and be careful of what you say to them. Because the person may not forgive you like Ray didn't forgive Kai. So to sum this fic up, be a good boyfriend/girlfriend.


End file.
